Keith Emerson
John Brown's Bodies June 10-12, 1965 Starlight Rooms Pop In, Brighton, ENG November 10, 1965 King Alfred Ballroom, Hove, ENG (without Keith?) Gary Farr & the T-Bones Keith was in this band around September 1965 and stayed til end of 1966/Jan. 1967 September 3, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with E.Dixon & the Honeydrippers) September 10, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG September 17, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG September 18, 1965 Market Hall, Redhill, ENG September 24, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG September 1965 Scottish Tour October 1, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Blues Train) October 8, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with David Bowie & the Lower Third) October 15, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting T-Bone Walker) October 16, 1965 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG October 17, 1965 Zeeta House, Putney, ENG October 22, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Blues Roots) October 24, 1965 Cadillac Club, Brighton, ENG October 29, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG October ?, 1965 New Barn Club, Brighton, ENG November 10, 1965 Corn Exchange, Bristol, ENG November 12, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG November 15, 1965 Top Twenty Club, Bridgwater, ENG November 26, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG The 'Marquee Show' tour with Manfred Mann, Yardbirds, Mark Leeman Five (incl. B.Davison) and Scaffold November 18, 1965 ABC, Stockton, ENG November 19, 1965 ABC, Chesterfield, ENG November 20, 1965 Gaumont, Derby, ENG November 22, 1965 Gaumont, Bradford, ENG November 23, 1965 Ritz, Luton, ENG November 24, 1965 ABC, Chatham, ENG November 25, 1965 ABC, Cambridge, ENG November 26, 1965 ABC, Southamton, ENG November 27, 1965 East Ham, Scaffold, ENG November 28, 1965 Theater, Coventry, ENG November 29, 1965 ABC, Northampton, ENG November 30, 1965 Guildhall, Portsmouth, December 2, 1965 Granada, Bedford, ENG December 3, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG December 4, 1965 Plymouth, ENG December 5, 1965 Savoy, Exeter, ENG December 6, 1965 Adelphi, Hull, ENG (last concert of this 'Marquee Show' tour) December 10, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Crowd) December 31, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five. First gig with Lee Jackson) 1966 January 10, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Crowd) January 14, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Objects) January ?, 1966 Brunel University, Uxbridge, ENG (with King Bees incl. Carl Palmer) January 31, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) February 1, 1966 (last gig with Walkley with the group) February 3, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG February 18, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG February 19, 1966 Market Hall, Redhill, ENG March 4, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Objects) March 18, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG March 21, 1966 Atalanta Ballroom, Woking, ENG March 23, 1966 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG March 25, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG April 1, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Move) April 8, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Sands) April 15, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Roscoe Brown Combo) Spring 1966 Canasta Club, Biarritz, FRA (3 week residency, 2 shows a night, with Chris Barber) April 26, 1966 Marquee Studios, London, ENG (recording session 'If I had a ticket') April 29, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Objects) May 6, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Sands) May 20, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Roscoe Brown Combo) May 27, 1966 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG June 3, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Objects) June 10, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Soul System) June 17, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG June 24, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG June 28, 1966 Odeon Ballroom, Chesterfield, ENG July 22, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Graham Bell Trent) July 29, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Objects) July 30, 1966 Windsor Jazz & Blues Festival (the Who, Jimmy James and the Vagabonds, Chris Barber, Gary Farr and the T-bones, Louis Nelson, The Move, Alex Welsh, Kid Martyn's Ragtime Band and others) August 9, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Clayton Squares) August 13-23, 1966 Canasta Club, Biarritz, FRA August 26, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Syn) September 2, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Clayton Squares) September 3, 1966 Market Hall, Redhill, ENG September 8, 1966 Advision Studios recording session (4 tracks: Stormy Monday Blues, Silver Meter, Rock Candy, Trombone Long; unreleased) September 9, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Loose Ends) September 16, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG September 30, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Blue Monks) October 7, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Bluesology) October 11, 1966 Yum Yum Club, Croydon, ENG October 14, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Graham Bell Trent) October 21, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with John Andrews & the Lonely Ones) October 25, 1966 Assembly Hall, Aylesbury, ENG November 12, 1966 Birdcage, Eastney, ENG November 1966 (Gary Farr leaves the group. They are now called T-Bones; Langston sings) November 1966 Scottish Tour Late November 1966 Metro Club, Birmingham, ENG December 1966 Metro Club, Birmingham, ENG December 1966 Lee Chapel Community Hall, Basildon, ENG Late December 1966 (Recording session at IBC Studios, London, ENG (with Pete Townsend producing and adding backing vocals) 1967 January 7, 1967 The Pavillon, Marlock, ENG January 1967 Last gig (without Keith?) VIP's Keith joined around January 1967 and stayed until March/April 1967 The VIP's played concerts mainly in GB, France and Germany P.P.Arnold with the NICE May - August 1967 May ? Bristol or White Hart (1st concert) Acton, London, ENG May 27 "Saturday Club" - BBC Show May 29 Cellar Club Kingston, London, ENG June 03 Cooks Ferry Inn Edmonton, London, ENG June 06 Embassy Club Northampton, ENG June 08 City Hall Newcastle, ENG June 11 Refectory Golders Green, London, ENG June 12 Wykeham Hall Romford, ENG June 16 Manor House Bluesville Club London, ENG June 24 "Beat Club", TV Show, ("First Cut Is The Deepest") Bremen, GER July 01 Manor House London, ENG July 02 Ram Jam Club Brixton, London, ENG July 07 White Hart Acton, London, ENG July 14 The Clouds Derby, ENG July 22 Speakeasy London, ENG July 23 Woodstock (with the Jeff Beck Group, Manfred Mann) Blenheim Park, Oxon, ENG July 29 Imperial Ballroom Nelson, ENG July 29 "Saturday Club", radio show, airing date? ENG Aug ? Speakeasy - 3 weeks residency London, ENG Aug ? The Boathouse Nottingham, ENG Aug 12 7th National Jazz & Blues Festival (The Nice only) Windsor, ENG Aug 13 7th National Jazz & Blues Festival Windsor, ENG Aug 16 White Hart Acton, London, ENG Aug 20 Live TV Spectacular (1st color) (with S.Faces, Twice as Much) German TV GER Aug 23 The Flamingo London, ENG Aug 28 The Flamingo (last gig with P.P.Arnold and first gig with Brian Davison) London , ENG ? ? Kidderminster, ENG Nice Emerson, Lake & Powell 1986 August 15, 1986 El Paso County Coliseum, El Paso, TX August 17, 1986 Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, OK (supported by Yngwie Malmsteen) August 19, 1986 Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA (supported by Yngwie Malmsteen) August 20, 1986 Summitt Festival, Houston, TX August 21, 1986 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX August 23, 1986 Convention Center, San Antonio, TX (switched from the Municipal Auditorium) September 1, 1986 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH September 3, 1986 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON September 5, 1986 Forum, Montreal, QC September 9, 1986 Civic Center, Glens Falls, NY September 12, 1986 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA September 13, 1986 Meadowlands Arena, East Rutherford, NJ (supported by Yngwie Malmsteen) September 15, 1986 Performing Arts Center, Providence, RI September 16, 1986 Greatwoods Center, Mansfield, MA September 19, 1986 Capitol Center, Landover, MD September 20, 1986 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY September 21-22, 1986 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (22nd switched to Syria Mosque from the Civic Arena) September 23, 1986 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH September 25, 1986 Hershey Park Arena, Hershey, PA September 27, 1986 Coliseum, Hampton, VA September 28, 1986 Coliseum, Richmond, VA September 30, 1986 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY October 2, 1986 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA October 4, 1986 Lakeland Arena, Lakeland, FL October 5, 1986 Knight Center, Miami, FL October 12, 1986 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC October 14, 1986 Opera House, Boston, MA October 16, 1986 Coliseum, Grand Rapids, MN October 17, 1986 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI October 18, 1986 Square Market Arena, Indianapolis, IN October 19, 1986 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL October 21, 1986 Roy Wilkins Auditorium, St. Paul, MN October 22, 1986 Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI October 23, 1986 Stephens Auditorium, Ames, IA October 26, 1986 Civic Auditorium, Portland, OR October 27, 1986 Paramount, Seattle, WA October 29, 1986 Henry J.Kaiser Convention Center, Oakland, CA October 30, 1986 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA October 31, 1986 Pacific Amphitheater, Costa Mesa, CA November 1, 1986 University Amphitheatre, San Diego, CA November 2, 1986 Arizona State Fair, Phoenix, AZ 2010 Keith Emerson & Greg Lake US Tour 2010 April 1, 2010 Lakewood Civic Auditorium, Lakewood, OH (cancelled, rescheduled for May 5th) April 2, 2010 Keswick Theater, Glenside, PA (cancelled, rescheduled for May 6th) April 3, 2010 Ridgefield Play House, Ridgefield, CT (cancelled, rescheduled for May 8th) April 5, 2010 Ram's Head, Annapolis, MD April 6, 2010 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA (cancelled, rescheduled for May 9th) April 8, 2010 Nokia Theatre Times Square, New York City, NY April 9, 2010 Theatre at Westbury, Westbury, NY April 10, 2010 Zeiteron Performing Arts Center, New Bedford, MA April 11, 2010 Lynn Auditorium, Lynn, MA April 13, 2010 Place des Arts, Montreal, QC April 16, 2010 Potawatomi Casino Northern Lights Theatre, Milwaukee, WI April 17, 2010 Star Plaza Theatre, Merrillville, IN April 18, 2010 Murat Theatre, Indianapolis, IN April 22, 2010 Gila River Casino - Wild Horse Pass, Chandler, AZ April 24, 2010 Las Vegas Hilton, Las Vegas, NV April 25, 2010 Orpheum Theatre, Los Angeles, CA April 26, 2010 The Grand Ballroom at the Regency Center, San Francisco, CA April 28, 2010 Pikes Peak Center, Colorado Springs, CO (cancelled) April 30-May 1, 2010 Granada Theater, Dallas, TX May 2, 2010 Verizon Wireless Theater, Houston, TX May 5, 2010 Lakewood Civic Auditorium, Lakewood, OH (rescheduled from April 1st) May 6, 2010 Keswick Theater, Glenside, PA (rescheduled from April 2nd) May 8, 2010 Ridgefield Play House, Ridgefield, CT (rescheduled from April 3rd) May 9, 2010 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA (rescheduled from April 6th) May 11, 2010 Paramount Center for the Arts, Peekskill, NY May 14, 2010 Sherman Theatre, Stroudsburg, PA May 15, 2010 Trump Taj Mahal, Atlantic City, NJ October 4-5, 2010 Shibuya C.C. Lemon Hall, Tokyo, JPN (cancelled) October 7, 2010 Matsushita IMP Hall, Osaka, JPN (cancelled) November 14, 2010 Rabozaal, Amsterdam, NED (cancelled) November 16, 2010 Teatro Rossetti, Trieste, ITY (cancelled) November 19, 2010 Auditorium Conciliazione, Roma, ITY (cancelled) November 20, 2010 Treatro Carisport, Cesena, ITY (cancelled) November 21, 2010 Conservatorio Sala Verdi, Milano, ITY (cancelled) November 23, 2010 Teatro Politeama, Genova, ITY (cancelled) November 24, 2010 Teatro Palabam, Mantova, ITY (cancelled) November 26, 2010 Gran Teatro, Padova, ITY (cancelled) November 27, 2010 Saschall, Firenze, ITY (cancelled) November 30, 2010 Beethovensaal, Stuttgart, GER (cancelled) December 2, 2010 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (cancelled) December 3, 2010 Oberschwabenhall, Ravensburg, GER (cancelled) December 6, 2010 Tempodrom, Berlin, GER (cancelled) December 7, 2010 Torwar, Warsaw, POL (cancelled) Japanese and european concerts WERE cancelled because of Keith' illness.